Mama Heaven
by iloveprincessrosalina15
Summary: 2 years after the First Star Festival Mario and Rosalina are kidnapped by Meowser and Bowser Jr,Princess Heaven Sky/Polari is left to rise their two daughter Madison and Skyler Star.
1. Chapter 1

The stars were especially bright that night.

Another 2 years have passed since the previous Star Festival, which ended up in disaster. Princess Heaven remembered the occurrence, as she let out a soft laugh.

"It's been 2 years, but I still remember it like it was yesterday." She spoke to herself. In front of her, the Mushroom World stood; glowing and illuminating a very soft, yet powerful light which made it stand out from the rest.

A gentle breeze from the atmosphere she was about to enter wrapped itself around her body, sending chills down her spine. It was refreshing to finally be back to Mama Rosalina home planet. She knew very well her true home was with her brother and sister-_ the lumas-_ but as kind and as plentiful as they were, she still managed to feel isolated and alone.

She's been in space, wandering the galaxies ever since she was a Polari. Even then, there wasn't a day that went by where she didn't think of her old home. The life she used to have by the hill, with her previous family , Mama Rosalina who gave her more love than anyone she'd ever met (besides the Lumas, that is); she really did miss them. Lumas kept company, and she loved every single one of them, but she was very happy and relieved to come back and enjoy the citizens company.

"Polari! Is that the Mushroom Kingdom?" A younger luma questioned with excitement, motioning to a cluster of yellowish orange lights located on the land mass they were closing down on. She nodded her head with a gentle hum.

Heaven had been asked this question countless times before from the younger group of lumas. It warmed her heart to know they shared the enthusiasm she had for the kingdom. If Heaven told it again, it would have been the 41st time she told the story of how Mario came to their rescue and powered the observatory in order to save Mama Rosalina. The lumas never ceased to grow tired of it. It is said that they were married a year after their return home, and even have a two kids now.

"Will we get to meet Madison and Skyler, Heaven?" another Luma chimed in. Heaven turned her head to face the small blue star and gave him a soft smile. "I hope so."

They all seemed to be glaring off the side of the observatory at the planet that lie before them. Heaven did the same, as she imagined what was happening down there at this very moment. They're probably very excited. The streets littered with confetti and streamers, while music plays; Children running with nets and bags, waiting to collect all the starbits they could possibly fit into them. It's probably an especially wondrous day for Mario and Mama Rosalina. Their newborns will get to experience all the magic of the stars, and the sweet taste of a starbit that Heaven herself has very fond memories of.

"Mama! Mama!"

Heaven's thoughts broke as she turned her head immediately to the panicked green red luma that was beginning to startle the others.

"What's wrong?" She returned in a gentle yet serious tone. The luma showed no sign of calming down.

_"There's an asteroid! It's headed straight for the kingdom!"_

All the various lumas gasped in unison and panic. Heaven did the same as she made her way to the opposite side of the observatory to see for herself. Much to her displeasure, the Luma wasn't wrong. There was indeed a mass of land headed to the kingdom below. Heaven's eyes widened with fear as it grew larger and larger.

The sounds of the Lumas panicking grew softer and softer, as Heaven froze on the spot with pure fear. She was the _princess_ of the cosmos. She had to take care of all the lumas. And now it was in her hands to take care of_ all the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom_ who still had no idea it was coming.

Heaven snapped out of her trance. Looking back up to the Asteroid, she realized that it wasn't an asteroid after all. It was much worse. On the bottom of the hurling ball was the emblem of the one who had taken the power source to her beloved home 100 years ago. The one they called Meowser.

She rose a hand in the air, trying to hold the mass. A purple force field appeared in front of it, but the hurling ball crushed it. It had been moving at too fast of a pace, and was far to large to be stopped. Heaven gasped, and grabbed her arm feeling her force field shatter and turn into stardust. There was nothing she could do now, but watch as the ball hurled its way into the planet below.

She suddenly stumbled, feeling the observatory jerk to a start as it moved itself out of the way of collision. Heaven fell to the floor, her wand sliding just out of reach. The boulder began to pick up speed, as it hit the atmosphere, and was dangerously close to the observatory. It became evident that Heaven and the Lumas weren't what the Cat Koopa king was after this time. It was the kingdom itself again.

The orange glow of the flames that now engulfed the 'asteroid' illuminated the terror on the face of the Princess. She was always so strong and bold faced; she had to be, for her lumas sake. But now it seemed all she could do is watch the disaster unfold once again.

She shot her hand over the edge of the observatory once more, creating a force field over top of the kingdom, where Meowser was headed. It was much larger than the last, and took up a lot of the Princess strength. She heard a large and menacing laugh, as a rocket emerged from the mass, which activated, increasing the speed.

_"No..."_ Heaven croaked to herself, knowing the inevitable was about to happen.

The large force field shattered with a ear bursting bang. It turned into mere stardust just as the one she'd tried before ended up becoming.

"Heaven! Stay away! I sense bad things are going to happen!" Lumacométe called to her, making its way to try and help Heaven up.

"No. Get back, Lumacométe. I don't want you getting hurt," She said frantically. She picked herself up, along with her wand and regained her posture as she began to float again. She looked on to the crowd of lumas who stared back at her, as if to ask 'What do we do?'.

"Full speed to the kingdom. We need to help them." She said loudly. The lumas seemed to take notice, as they flew to their propper stations. "Lord knows they've helped us." She said to herself, frowning at the scene. The asteroid seemed to grow smaller and smaller as it got closer to the ground.

The Observatory Jolted to a start, as it began to go full speed in the same direction as the ball of fire that had passed them just moments before. It seemed that the Princess couldn't do anything, but she wasn't going down without a fight. She was going to give it her all, even if that wasn't enough.

The Mushroom Kingdom transformed from a cluster of lights into hills, houses, and the beautiful castle that lay in the center of it all. It truly was a remarkable sight to see, even though now was not the time for sight seeing. Getting even closer, they almost matched the speed of Moewser. The Princess could finally see all of the citizens, running from the kingdom frantically.

**BOOM**

The noise rang through Heaven's ears. In front of her, she saw the asteroid, which had collided with the grass outside of the castle. She made the observatory stop in a halt, as she circled her wand, and floated down to the ground. She hovered lightly above the dirt path, that was now littered with springs and other robotic pieces. Toad's and Koopa Troopa's ran past her, along with other citizens of the kingdom.

"I hope you're alright, Mama Rosalina." Heaven whispered to herself, hovering towards the area of the impact. As she neared the location, she noticed Mario and Rosalina, backed up in a corner which had been created by a pile of dirt that been pushed up from impact. She saw Rosalina holding what Heaven assumed to be two infant, and the Red clad hero standing with his fists clenched in front of her. 'So the rumors were true' she spoke softly, admiring the thought for a split second, before she snapped back into reality. Meowser emerged from the shadows of the wreckage, making Mario give him an even more menacing glare._ If looks could kill._

"I've waited long enough. If I can't have the princess, I know how to get her." The cat koopa king scowled, as he looked at the twin ,Rosalina had cradled against her chest. The princess looked paralyzed with fear.

Mario looked as if he was about to attack, but as the seconds ticked on, he did nothing. He backed up to get closer to his wife, still not breaking eye contact with Meowser. He probably didn't want to risk a chance at loosing his children.

"_Never_" Mario snapped back, taking a step forward.

"I didn't expect you to just hand it over, so I brought_ this_." He chuckled, as his nephew, Bowser Jr., rolled out some type of machine. It made a loud noise, and began to glow. Whatever that machine was going to do, it was going to do it very quickly.

Heaven decided now would be her best chance to help. She hovered over the hill she was hiding behind, and flew fast and made her way in front of the couple, holding out her hands, creating another force field. The machine fired, creating a large explosion that luckily, this time, unharmed those on the opposite side of the force field.

The smoke cleared to reveal Meowser and his nephew, coughing and stained black with ash. Heaven swiped her hand down, removing the force field.

"I suggest you leave." The Princess spoke with force, catching the eyes of the Cat koopa king. "Or what?" He growled. She didn't break eye contact.

She saw Mario step into her vision, quickly giving her a "lets do this" smile out of the corner of his eye. He said nothing but cracked his knuckles. Meowser laughed for a short while, making The Princess grow unsure of herself. Mario still looked fierce as ever.

"Knock it off. You're fighting a loosing battle." The Red Clad man shouted. Meowser still maintained a smile, and chuckled another time. Heaven soon was filled with worry again and lost all faith she'd had in being able to stop him. It was hard to fight when you were left so in the dark with the others motives.

"I think you're the one who's loosing."

**_"Mario!"_**

Turning around in an instant, Both Heaven and Mario were met with the frightful scene of Rosalina being hoisted up to an airship that hovered above. On the rope, stood Bowser Jr. Who snickered.

Mario ran as fast as he could, and jumped, grabbing on to extra rope that hung from the knot around his wife's waist. In an instant, Heaven was shoved to the ground, as the lazer fired once more. This time it was dead on, and ended up placing Mario and Rosalina in a blue bubble, that floated up to the airship.

Heaven lifted up a weak arm and tried to break them free with her magic, but throughout all her attempts, none of them were successful.

Sitting up as fast as she could, Heaven turned around to face The Cat Koopa King, but he was nowhere to be found. Looking up, she saw him soaring to the airship in a mad dash. It was obvious that he didn't want to fight anymore. He'd already been injured from the explosion and he got the Princess. Before Blasting off, He looked down to Heaven who could just gaze back up. "Don't worry about us anymore. We'll be out of your hair;_ forever_." He finnished with a chuckle.

Rosalina, who was now sobbing, put both hands on the bubble she as in and looked straight at Heaven.

_"Take care of them. Take care of_**_ them_**_."_ She shouted, as the Airship and all of its counterparts zipped through what looked like a black hole.

_'Them? Is she talking about her citizens?_' Heaven thought, tears welling up in her eyes. She hadn't cried in a very long time, but this was all too much. She sniffled, and then stood up. She didn't feel the need to hover. As the loud sounds from the ships faded, another sound filled Heaven's ears; a baby cry.

The Princess of the cosmos blood ran icy cold, as she was struck with the realization that They'd left_ there twin_. Her eyes met the source of the sound, as she ran over to two bundle of red and blue fabric on the ground.

Heaven couldn't believe her eyes. Before her was two beautiful baby girl; human. Unlike any luma she'd ever cared for. Unlike any luma at all, for that matter. They had platinum blond hair, and bright blue eyes which were now stained red from all the crying she's been doing._ Poor thing_.

Scooping them up, Heaven softened her gaze and held them close to her chest. "Don't worry. We'll find your parents._ I promise_." She said, shutting her eyes, wrapping her arms around the children's; trying to make them feel warm and safe. In an instant the crying subsided. Everything went quiet, untill a light coo was heard from the bundle in Heaven's arms.

Still distraught from the incident that had just occurred, She looked down to the baby's with curiosity. Of course the baby's didn't know their parents had been kidnapped, how would they be able to understand?

Heaven's ears perked at the sound of a light chime. A chime that only happens once every 100 years. A chime that comes from _falling starbits_.

Looking up, She noticed all of the bright colors of starbits falling from the sky, hitting the ground and still making the unmistakable twinkle that Heaven could identify anywhere. The girl's in her arms let out a soft giggle at the sight, which in turn made Heaven smile. She would do anything to keep this little twin safe. It was going to be a lot of work, but so will be finding Mario and Mama Rosalina. All Heaven knew was that it was going to happen. She had to repay them for everything they've done for her.

* * *

**This is more of a prologue of sorts. Not sure if this kind of thing is still relevant in the Mario FF page. I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Heaven's feet touched the observatory, as she let out another one of her famous sighs. She tightened her grip on the twins in her arms, who was now fast asleep.

All of the lumas stared at her in pure awe. It was obvious that they wanted to know what was going on, and what happened.

"What's happened, Mama?"

Heaven turned her head to the luma who had called for her attention. Even though only one had spoken up, she was sure that was the question on every lumas mind. She didn't really know how to explain this all to them. She assumed shed just have to go back to the beginning.

"Master Mario and his special one have been kidnapped by the evil one who sent that asteroid." She spoke. All of the lumas and starbunnies gasped in horror. The man they've heard so much about; the hero they all looked up to, and hoped to one day thank was now in the clutches of evil. Who knows what he's enduring at this moment.

There was a few short moments of silence as they were all taking in the information.

"But... _What's that?_" A starbunny questioned, staring at the babies in Heaven's arms. The queens eyes widened, as she remembered the babies she held in her arms. leaning the babies back, Heaven realized they was still fast asleep. She'd have to tell her Lumas sooner or later about the little girls she had to take care of.

"Two little babies. Master Mario and his special ones twins." She said again, still looking at the little girls in her arms. She still couldn't quite believe what had just happened.

All of the lumas and starbunnies gasped in pure awe. Heaven smiled at the sound. "Two baby _human_?!" "Are they girl or a boy?" "Is it cute?" "Does it look like-"

Heaven laughed, and spoke loud to catch their attention.

"Everyone, _calm down_. Their baby human. Human_ girls,_ to be more precise." She said.

"Just like... _You_, Mama?" A blue luma questioned. This made all the other lumas curious too. Even though they were all very smart, they knew very little about humans.

Heaven looked down again to the sleeping babies in her arms. "I guess you could say that."

Loud cheers were heard, as the lumas and starbunnies all crowded closer and closer to Heaven,hoping to get a peek at the baby. "A new Mama!" one of them called out, followed by more who joined the pursuit. "Now we have three mamas! _How lucky for us!_" Another chimed out.

The princess of the cosmos grew alarmed by this. She quickly backed away, to try and still remain the center of attention as opposed to the baby's.

"_No no no_, Their's _not_ going to be another mother's. Their's only going to stay with us until I can rescue her parents. Then their's going _straight_ back home."

The lumas and starbunnies looked very saddened by this, but soon understood. Master Mario and Mama Rosalina were top priority. "But, there'll be our mama until then, right mama?" A starbunny questioned. Heaven looked more distraught than usual. She didn't like to make her children upset or sad. But there were instances when it had to be done.

"No. Their's just a guest here until We can save Master Mario and Mama Rosalina."

The starbunny grew a frown, and backed up into the crowd of lumas and starbunnies behind him. The other lumas began to show the same expression, until all of them looked as if they were going to burst into tears. Heaven couldn't just stand there and let her children weep. Even if the reason for weeping was something very simple and minor. If anything, it made it easier for her to resolve.

"Consider them sibling," The princess spoke, catching the eye of every luma and starbunny, whose frowns subsided.

"_Sibling_?" They all chanted, unsure of what the term meant.

Heaven giggled, and smiled. "Like two _Sister_."

The Starbunnies began to jump with joy, and the lumas began to chirp with happiness.

"All right, settle down, settle down..."

They followed her instruction, and continued to get closer once again. "Mama?" A yellow luma questioned.

"Yes, dear child?" She responded, giving him a soft look. "I was just wonderin', if their not our mama, then what do we call them?"

At this moment, a bunch of lumas chimed in.

"OH! What about Celestia?" "Don't be stupid, it's got to be Orion!" "Orion is a boys name, _silly_! Name her Carina. The prettiest, and brightest star in the galaxy!"

Heaven knew naming her would only grow attachment. She didn't want her children to grow attached to this little girls, only to see her go back where the Lumas wouldn't see her. But at the same time, she didn't want to hurt them. It was in that moment, that something shone into Heaven's eyes from the bundle she held in her arms. She blinked a few times, to make sure it wasn't just her seeing things. There was indeed something there. Reaching in, she noticed it was a golden locket. On the outside it read, "_La nostra piccola principessa._"

Heaven didn't know much Italian, but she knew that it translated roughly into "_Our little princess_"

It broke the Princess's heart to see that. This little girls needs to be with her parents. Heaven knew that very well, and this only motivated her to get right to saving their parents. While examining it further, she could see that there was a latch so that it could be opened. Doing so, she saw a photo of the royal family. Queen Rosalina, and Master Mario, cradling their daughters. They looked so happy; so content with life. Seeing his face made Heaven smile. He deserved to be happy. Not to be kidnapped. Nobody deserved that.

On the opposite side of the inside of the locket, it read "_Princess Madison and Skyler_". That must be their name. _Madison Star and Skyler Star_ .

"Madison and Skyler" Rosalina spoke, silencing the arguing lumas and starbunnies. They looked to her.

"We will call them _Madison and Skyler_."

One of the starbunnies jumped in the air with agreement. "The _ names of the legendary star warriors_!"

The lumas and starbunnies all cheered with agreement of their mamas choice. Heaven could do nothing but smile at the scene. She loved to see her children so happy.

A sudden cough was heard, as the group went silent. There was another cough, followed by a light coo. The lumas and starbunnies knew this must have meant that the baby's was awake, and quickly swarmed the Princess again. This time, Heaven didn't try and fight it. She just laughed, feeling starbunnies and lumas jump on her shoulders, and float up to her eye level.

Madison and Skyler was cocooned inside their blanket, with Skyler arms extended outward to one of the bunnies. Heaven smiled. "Skyler you like bunnies too, huh?" She said playfully to Skyler as she giggled back in response.

"Does she look more like her mama or papa?" The starbunny asked, leaning forward on his mothers shoulder. "Both."

"Their's beautiful!" A luma squealed, wanting to get closer.

"I'm going to go set them down to rest. We need to hurry and find their parents. Every second here is one wasted; one that Madison and Skyler could have been with her family."

The lumas and starbunnies few off the Princess's shoulders, and let her fly forward towards her bedroom.

"Where did the evil one take Master Mario?" A green luma questioned again. Heaven wasn't sure herself.

"I don't know... I haven't the slightest clue. But I will find it. I promise. I promised her."

The lumas followed their mother sheepishly to her bedroom, but quickly left her be and watched from a distance, still enamored by the children's.

Heaven came into her bedroom, and closed the curtain behind her. She took her wand, and swirled it around in a few circles as a crib appeared. It was white, and had gold and silver stars and other engraved things on it. It was truly a masterpiece. The baby's laughed again at the sight, as Madison tried to grab Heaven's wand. The Princess just giggled, and set the wand on her bed.

"Do you like it? Lumacométe and I made this when I was a young girl."

It was obvious Madison or Skyler hadn't the slightest clue of what Heaven was talking about, but she still cooed in response.

Setting Madison and Skyler down in her crib, Madison began to whine and fuss. "Please, don't get upset... Please? What's the matter?" Heaven asked, worry evident on her face.

Madison kept reaching her arms out, and closing her hands. It was if the lack of someone holding her made her scared. Heaven's eyes widened. She had an Idea.

"Now, this is a very prized possession to me." She said again, as she made her way over to her bed. She leaned over it, and picked up the one thing she couldn't live without when she was younger.

Her stuffed star bunny.

She walked back to the crib, and slowly set the Stuffed bunny inside beside Madison. She immediately filled the room with giggles and laughter, as she grasped the bunnyy and began to hug it. She began to nibble on the ears, which panicked Heaven.

"No no-" She said, trying to pull the ear from Madison's mouth. "You're not supposed to chew on it..." She finished. The baby began to wail again. Heaven let out a frustrated sigh. How was she going to do this?

Madison's mouth was wide open, as she was crying. Inside, Heaven noticed little white bumps making their way through her gums.

"You're teething... That's why you need something to chew on." She figured. Heaven quickly wove her fingers in a circular pattern, as a ring of starbits appeared from thin air, and merge together into one solid ring.

"Here." She said again, handing the child a starbit teething ring. She knew reading that book about young humans would have come in handy someday. Madison had stopped crying, and smiled at Heaven.

The Princess rest an elbow on the crib, and sighed.

"_You're a handful._"


	3. Chapter 3

It's been _3 months_ since the disastrous starbit festival, and there was still no sign of the Rosalina and Mario. Heaven had been searching day and night; through each galaxy, and each planet. She even traveled to the center of the universe, but they were nowhere to be found. Heaven began to feel even more stressed out than she already was. She was trying so hard to keep her promise. It was a much harder task than she previously believed.

Heaven was running on 2 hours of sleep. She might be the queen of the cosmos, but she still needed her beauty rest. Madison or Skyler would _always_ cry in the middle of the night, begging for starbits or attention. The Lumas didn't mind much. They loved the idea of two new friend; two new_ sister_. Madison and Skyler meant as much to the lumas, and Heaven.

"I cant believe we cant find them, I've looked everywhere..." Heaven spoke, looking at the map of all the galaxies. They all had Red 'X''s on them. She'd exhausted all possibilities.

"Don't worry, Heaven. We will find them!" Lumacométe said, flying close to her. Heaven just looked down, feeling the tears welling in her eyes. She couldn't bear the thought of breaking her promise; Madison and Skyler never seeing or living a life with their parents.

"What if they're gone? _Forever_?" She said, looking back up to the map. The lumas gasped in horror. "Mama, you mustn't say such things!"

"Yeah! If anyone can do it, you can!"

Heaven sniffed, and then regained composure. She was stressed from the lack of sleep, and assumed it was her nerves. She normally wouldn't just break down.

"Thank you... I'm not sure why I jump to awful conclusions," She said, giving a warm look of thanks to the lumas. She looked back to the large map in front of her.

"I just don't know where they could possibly be... It's been _3 whole months_..."

The emotions were almost too strong to take. She had to repay the favor to Mario. She just had to. Not only for Him, but for his new Kingdom, and his daughters; his precious little princesses.

The lumas chirped at the sound of a wailing; it was Madison again. Heaven turned her head, and started rushing to the bedroom. She tripped over her foot, and fell forward, catching herself with her hands.

"Heaven!" A Lumacométe called, rushing up to her, followed by two others. They helped her catch her balance. She was usually so graceful, but now she was so sleep deprived, it made her all the more vulnerable.

"You need rest, Mama." Another luma stated. Heaven blinked a few times, waking herself up.

"No No- I'm wide awake! I need to see Mad-"

"We can take care of her!" A red luma said, also helping Heaven stand up straight. They finally made their way to the bedroom. Heaven pushed aside the curtain.

"No no no!" Heaven said, shaking them off of her. The lumas looked taken aback. Madison's cries grew louder and louder as she saw Heaven in the room. She wanted attention.

"Thank you all so much. I just... I couldn't bear the thought of Madison or Skyler getting hurt. Even if it was an accident." Heaven finished, looking much more awake than before. She turned around, and scooped Madison up, which made the princesses cries stop almost instantly. "All she wanted was someone to hold her, see?" Heaven said with a large smile. The Princess had grown extremely fond of Madison and Skyler during the months they have been on the observatory. Even though they was exhausted, she loved taking care of two baby human.

"But you _still_ need your rest!"

"I know, and I will get it. But it's not necessary right now. Besides, I need to write back to Toadsworth," She said, ending in a softer tone. She remembered that she'd have to tell him she still couldn't find the King and Queen of their kingdom. Heaven recalled the promise; she recalled the night that happened 3 months ago.

"Okay, Mama...We'll leave you be."They said, being very understanding. Their mama had been through a lot recently.

Heaven spent a minute or two, just admiring Madison and Skyler. Looking at her, wondering what their parents were dealing with.

"Well, I better go write Toadsworth. He hasn't gotten a letter from me in weeks." Heaven said, standing up from her bed. She walked slowly over to the crib once more, as she set the princess down in the crib. Madison curled up with the starbunny, and let out a yawn. "At least one of us is getting sleep..." She said with a laugh.

Heavenleaned down into the crib, and brushed Madison's now eye length hair out of her face. The Queen let out a light sigh as she kissed the princess on the forehead. It was something she'd never done before. If Heaven was going to play mother for the Queen, she didn't want there to be a moment where Madison or Skyler didn't feel unloved.

"I'll be back soon." She said, sitting back up. She made her way out of the bedroom, and into the library. They Mama Rosalina had built on a study to the library. Heaven rarely used it; most of the time, she would make a quick trip to the galaxy she would have otherwise written too.

She sat down, and pulled out a blank piece of stationary. Blowing the dust off her desk, she used her magic to pull out a pen.

The room fell silent as Heaven sat in it, alone. All that could be heard was a faint clock tick. How was she supposed to write to him? To tell him again for a 3rd Month that the King and Queen were nowhere to be seen? Everyone down in the kingdom would be in a panic. Their rulers were the only ones who brought stability to the kingdom. Sure, Toadsworth decided to take over the role of king until the rightful rulers were saved; but them being saved was all in the hands of Heaven. What would happen to them, if she couldn't find their rulers? If she couldn't keep her promise?

She mulled over ideas as to where they could be. She knew they were with Meowser, but that was the extent. Did he separate the two? He could if he wanted to. But that would make a whole new set of troubles for Heaven.

She was starting to get stressed again, as she stared blankly to the stationary in front of her. She had to write something. Letting out a shaky sigh, the Princess of the Cosmos began to write.

_Dear Toadsworth,_

_I regret to inform you that through all of my attempts, I still have yet to find Master Mario and Queen Rosalina. I still haven't given up, and I will continue to look tomorrow. I've exhausted all the possibilities, so we're bound to be close. I will find them, I promise._

_As for the Princesses, their is safe and sound. Not only do I have my eye out for them, but so do all of the lumas. She's in excellent care, and I can assure you she will be back before you know it. Thank you for your patience._

_-Princess Heaven Sky/Polari_

She used her magic to put the pen back into a cup that sat on her desk. She re-read the letter several times, before finally giving it to Rosaline to take it to the Mushroom Kingdom. She still felt awful for leaving the kingdom so in the dark, but It was the best Heaven could do. She didn't want to panic everyone.

She stood back up, and made her way to her bedroom again. All the lumas were wishing her a goodnight. They knew Heaven needed the sleep.

Brushing aside the curtain to her bedroom, she saw that Madison and Skyler was still asleep. Heaven smiled at the scene as she whispered a "goodnight".

She made her way to her bed, and threw herself back on it. '_I'll find them_.' Heaven thought again to herself. '_I... I promised_' she whispered, as her eyes finally closed and she drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
